


It's Nothing

by Spacelight



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Hurt Monkey D. Luffy, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacelight/pseuds/Spacelight
Summary: Smoker sees his favorite enemy- Straw Hat pirate, but something is wrong.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Smoker, Monkey D. Luffy/Smoker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	It's Nothing

The rain fell heavy; Smoker heard it against the window, tap, tap, tap. 

A thick fog surrounded him. 

In the center of his vision, a figure emerged in the fog. It was faint at first, but as it approached, Smoker could make out the details.

He recognized something. The figure had on a hat, but It was no ordinary hat, it was a straw hat and it belonged to only one person. Only one. 

It was him.

He pushed himself up from the ground, and walked forward, observing the mist slowly part before him, though this was not his smoke. Something felt very off. 

He unleashed his Nanashaku Jitte.

The Straw Hat did not lift his head as he approached him. That was uncommon for him. As the Marine came closer, he saw that the younger man's clothes were ripped up, hanging loose on his shoulders, and his naked chest, and right arm were bleeding.

Did he finally met his match? Smoker thought surprised and he felt a little irritated. 

He was about to make a remark about it, when the boy's head suddenly lifted up, and his words died on his tongue.

The young pirate's usually bright and carefree eyes, as Smoker had seen them countless times, appeared actually frightened. 

Straw Hat looked like he wanted to reach out and grab him, but his arm did not extend, and the Marine realized that the pirate was about to fall backwards.

Smoker dropped his weapon. He dashed forward, and reached out to grab the boy's tattered shirt, but cursed when his hand slipped on the fabric and he had to move closer, until he encircled his arms around the boy awkwardly, hugging him in the process.

Straw Hat was light and Smoker realized that his hat had fallen from his head, but the pirate did not grab it back; he actually leaned more into him until his head was against his chest. 

Smoker felt a light touch as those arms encircled him tentavely around his waist.

His eyes darted around the landscape, but he didn't see anyone else, and he looked up to see the fog extending above them as an eerie mist. 

"Smokey.." 

Smoker looked down. The Straw Hat's voice was weak, but the pirate managed to lift his head up, and that mouth of his upturned into a familiar grin.

The Marine observed that even on his lips, the pirate had marks as if he was bitten multiple times by something, and he growled just thinking about someone else beating up Straw Hat. This was wrong. 

Straw Hat suddenly moved a little away from him and grabbed one of his hands, pulling his fingers to his smaller chest. Smoker looked down and saw the extent of his injuries over his chest. There were multiple small cuts running down and they appeared deeper as they neared the Straw Hat's small waist.

Smoker grit his teeth and he couldn't stop himself from shaking the pirate in his arms.

"What happened?" he demanded, feeling like an anchor was pulling on his heart. 

Someone was responsible here, and Smoker wasn't going to bother with imprisonment; he was going to kill them.

"I think I need help," Straw Hat whispered and moved his face closer, until that teasing mouth was now nearer his own, and Smoker had the strongest impression that Luffy was about to..

"There's a call for you."

Smoker's eyes flung open and he bolted forward almost tripping on the covers. He managed to roll himself out of bed and land in a crouched position on the floor.

He looked around suspiciously, but the room was empty.

The rain tapped on the window.

Smoker looked up.

"Captain?" Tashigi's eyes were calm, but her hand was already on the handle of her sword.

Smoker frowned, slowly running his hand through his white hair. He sighted lightly and then touched the side of his pants.

He brought two cigars to his lips and heard Tashigi approach him. She reached her hand out and lit the cigars in-between his clenched fingers.

"Just an odd dream," Smoker said, as if talking about something trivial, and he put his other hand down to the floor, lifting himself easily.

"Dream or nightmare?" Tashigi whispered with some concern in her gaze.

Smoker looked sternly at his second-in-command, as Tashigi moved back from him to give him some space.

"I don't have nightmares. It's nothing," he growled, suddenly annoyed at her suggestion. 

He walked over and lifted his jacket over his naked shoulder and grabbed his weapon.

"Let's go, I need a drink."

"What about the.." 

"They can wait."

**Author's Note:**

> *A scene that didn't want to go away in my mind. I actually don't usually like dream fics, so I have to apologies to myself here haha, but it just felt right for Smoker. I also think Smoker is cool, actually adorable. ;) Slightly AU because I left Smoker in his original outfit and rank...kinda my fav, while they seem to know each other for some time. 
> 
> *IDK, but just leaving it out there: If ur feeling this needs to go further, and have ideas, u can write a companion piece if u like. I would love to read it because I have this feeling this wasn't just a dream. I have this weird idea that Smoker's devil fruit can also do some telepathic dream stuff but just with Luffy haha, but I'll leave it as a prompt if someone wants to write about that. 
> 
> **Much appreciating the love for this little ficlet because rare pairings are awesome and I encourage everyone to write for rare pairings!❤️☠️


End file.
